Social Conservatives
Social Conservatives oppose gay marriage, they are pro-life (yet pro death penalty) and want to make abortion illegal in most or all circumstances, some cruel conservatives even ban abortions to save the life of the mother. Social Conservatives want Intelligent Design taught in public school science classes, and oppose stem cell research. Some further to the right than the GOP deny the Holocaust happened but wish it did. Many people claiming to be Social Conservatives actually aren't conservatives. Conservatives support the existing Society and Law, while many who claim to be Social Conservatives wish existing Law to be reverted to some past form. Those who wish the reversion of law and society to a former state are Social Reactionaries, not Social Conservatives Religion Many of these social conservatives live in the Midwest, or the The South, also known as the "Bible belt" and their views are supported by their drug of choice--religion. They go to church at least once a week. Those that haven't gone to a bible college or shown Ivy League schools they have the potential to be in Congress (Sadly, too many are) have advanced no further than a high school diploma, if that. They make up conspiracies like the War on Christmas and the Gay Agenda. Rigid beliefs Social conservatives are enemies of freedom, intelligent thought and most Science. An exception is when science can be used to develop new, effective weapons of war, then they are gleeful. Social conservatives are hard to talk to because they are traditionally brainwashed by their religious leaders and fellow Klan members. Their "follow the leader" brainwashed mentality, also makes them hard to talk to. They are bull-headed and rigid in their beliefs because listening (really listening) might prove (to you) their worst fear -- that they are wrong and therefore not as smart as you. "Oh, vanity -- my favorite sin"...Satan. Causes There are several causes of social conservatism; including a bad relationship with the father, a twisted mother, getting beaten with a belt or a pancake turner when they were little, being born in the Bible belt, a need to be in a community, replacing drugs or alcohol with born again Christianity, racism and just plain ignorance to the real issues that are out there. They would rather listen to their religious leaders and follow these leaders instead of taking the effort to discover the truth; because admitting the truth might get them alienated from their group, and their ultimate survival depends on keeping their group think mentality. Many social conservatives are hard working Americans who are caught up in the day-to-day rat race of just trying to make a living and really have no time to pick up a newspaper or explore the world wide web in order to grow, learn and to understand that their wealthy political icons are really the ones that got us in this financial mess. Instead of reading, questioning, and learning they are more comfortable staying stuck in their comfort zone of hate, stupidity and bigotry. If the average IQ of the American population is 100, then that would tell you that social conservatives have just about that or less. Scary. Moral values While they claim to be the icon of morality, they often tend to use people's religion in order to support their own political causes, not for the general benefit (in other words: they are NOT moral.) Most "working class" social conservatives falsely believe they are a moral group of people, because they are Brainwashed or too stupid to know that their leaders are using their belief in Christianity in order to control their minds. The leaders of the social conservatives know that just dropping the name "Christ" or "Jesus" along with the word "trust" in a sentence will win a loyal and massive following from working class social conservatives everywhere; because anyone who believes and trusts in "Him" will strive to do moral things, therefore, they trust the leader who trusts in "Him". Social and fiscal conservatives compared Social conservative is anyone who has conservative views on social matters. While Fiscal Conservatives are just evil, social conservatives are stupid. Some are misguided rather than evil. Their Views Some social conservative's views: *They're against abortion *They're against gay marriage *They're against educating teens about birth control and Safe Sex *They want intelligent design to be taught in schools *They're against some types of scientific research (stem cell researchs) *They believe in Creationism and Intelligent Design *They are sometimes racist * They reject Gender Equality *They support war *They support capital punishment *They reject global warming Do you see the connection between the first six? Yeah, that's right, religion. That means... social conservativism = christian fundamentalism. There are many paradoxes in their views. See also *Conservative *Fiscal Conservative *Paradox *Retard *Religion Category:Religion Category:People Category:Conservatives Category:Evil Category:People Who Suck Category:Slavery Category:Idiots Category:Threats to Democracy Category:American Far Right Politics Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia